The Sky's Awake
by vvinterqueen
Summary: Elsa, the lost princess of Arendelle and rightful heir to the throne has longed for nothing more her whole life than to see the floating lights that shimmer in the sky above the icy fortress in which she was locked away as a child. When a mysterious man stumbles in one night, will she be able to convince him to help her dream come true? { Helsa Tangled!AU }
1. Prologue

**Blue**. Green. _Yellow_.

The lights altered in glorious shades, as always.

Pink.** Purple.**

A soft sigh and a puff of cold breath escaped the girl's lips as she took in the glorious wonder that was the night sky. There was no sight more beautiful than when the sky was awake and _shining_.

Over her years of isolation, it had become the one dwindling light of happiness for her… the last bit of hope. She longed to admire them from _more_ than just her window. She wanted to share their beauty with the eyes of others. As a child, she recalled going to festivals in her kingdom. She remembered what it was like to sing and dance beneath the stars, the lights shimmering _magnificently_ overhead.

But that was a very, very long time ago. That was before she had been sent here, to this fortress in the mountains.

Was it her fault that her mother had been so sick while carrying her? No. Was it her fault that the magical flower that had been used to heal her mother had also given her strange powers? _No_. Was it even her fault that they had gone out of control one night? _**No.**_

And yet she had received the blame for it all. No one wanted a _freak_ for a princess _or_ a queen. No one wanted a _monster_ for a _daughter_.

And so she stayed away. Locked up in her icy palace.

She didn't dare return to the kingdom that had cast her out, that had abandoned her. They probably didn't even remember her. After all, they had a _spare_ heiress to the throne.

Yes. They could all go ahead and forget about her, the **freak** with powers of ice and snow and thick, platinum hair that possessed strange magic. Yes. They would all be perfectly content with her safe, _sweet,_ **normal** sister.

But she couldn't really blame them. And though she feared venturing beyond the walls of her bastion, she could not help but long to return. Though she understood that she was dangerous, she could not control her unending desire to see the world as she had when she was young. It was what she most yearned for in her heart of hearts: freedom; freedom from the fear that bound her in her frozen citadel and freedom from the fear of others that would misunderstand her.

Another sigh and frosty puff of breath.

Elsa— the lost princess of Arendelle —left her bedroom window to prepare herself for bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! long time no see right? Many apologies for that friends, I just don't have the time to really sit down most days, so updates will still be slow. Here's a little bit more on this story. I have decided that it will be a Helsa story uvu Also, something I'd like to point out is this: there are going to likely be some plot holes in this. There are simply somethings I don't know how to or don't really want to take the time to explain? I'm going to try and do my best but just be aware of that alright uvu this is a ****_fanfiction_**** after all so I'm not too entirely concerned about it. I'll try to keep it from getting to confusing though but please bear with me alright? Also! Since I'm not extremely active here, if any of you want to follow my tumblr, that'd be great. I role play Elsa there so if you like my writing, I'd suggest checking it out (: the username is the same: vvinterqueen. Anyways, I'm going to see if I can get another chapter of this story out today and get the beginning of a third posted but that will all depend on my productivity uvu So yeah, I hope you like this and look forward to whats to come! (:**

Wind howled through snow-covered evergreens and lashed at fair skin and auburn hair with the frozen precipitation it carried, causing the lone traveler of the mountainous terrain to grit his teeth beneath his coverings. Emerald eyes, bared between a wrapping of fur above and below, narrowed in attempts to keep the snow from interfering with his sight. What an absolute embarrassment.

He had been refused nearly everything he had requested for the journey; a ship, money, men. All of it had been denied! And so, with only the loyal steed beneath him, the man continued his journey through the blizzard referred to as the North Mountain. According to locals from the neighboring kingdom –where the passenger ship he had managed to board had landed –it had been snowing rather steadily on this particular mountain for nearly ten years. At the beginning, an entire kingdom had been engulfed in it, but over time it had settled, content to rule over this one peak. Unfortunately for him, however, this very mountain was the quickest way to the Kingdom of Arendelle, provided one could survive the storm –which, at the moment, he was barely doing. Despite two layers of gloves and a larger, fur-lined pair of mittens over top, his fingers were numb around the reigns that steered his horse.

Weighed down by what was apparently too much snow, one of the many formidable pines that towered above the man _snapped._ With a rather loud thud, it hit the ground, sending clumps of snow flying into the air and greatly startling the horse below the man. Whinnying in fear, the steed reared, standing on its hind legs and effectively knocking the man off before darting into the woods, leaving the traveler stranded and helplessly calling after it.

A rather long slew of curses later, the man pulled himself to his feet and stared at the tracks left in the snow. It was hardly reasonable to think he could catch up to the beast now: standing in nearly a foot of snow, shivering from the cold while his eyes drooped from exhaustion. If he stopped moving, however, if he gave up, he would surely be dead before dawn. As if in some sort of plea to a god he surely did not believe in, he raised his eyes towards the peak of the mountain.

A moment later, in shock and disbelief, green orbs widened. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Surely he was hallucinating or, perhaps, already dead. Just beyond the treetops, there appeared to be the roof of a rather formidable structure; a stronghold or perhaps even a castle of some sort. It was hard to say in the dark, but it didn't appear too far and, even if it was covered in snow and ice, if he could find a way in at least he would be sheltered for the night. Survival, after all, was what was important.

With a renewed spark in his eyes, the man trudged forward through the snow, further up towards the peak of the mountain. Soon, so very soon, he would be able to rest.


End file.
